


Пыльная буря

by Olivin



Category: Pathologic, Мор. Утопия | Pathologic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detectives, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В маленьком степном городе происходит серия странных убийств. Нет ни следов, ни свидетелей. Только трупы и лежащие рядом тряпичные куклы...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пыльная буря

**Author's Note:**

> Бета boccа_chiusa  
> Написано на ФБ-2013 для команды fandom Ice-Pick Lodge 2013

Даниил Данковский всегда считал себя неудачником. Нет, в свои двадцать семь он уже был известным учёным, неплохо зарабатывал и имел собственную квартиру. А если добавить к этому тот факт, что Даниил был довольно хорош собой и пользовался определённой популярностью... В общем, многие бы могли ему позавидовать.

Но все самые заветные мечты и желания Даниила неизменно терпели крах, поэтому он даже и не сомневался в собственной неудачливости.

Например, стоило ему взяться за докторскую диссертацию, которая должна была совершить переворот в науке, как начались неприятности. Сначала его лабораторию закрыли, потому что «сократили финансирование». Потом пришлось переезжать из центра столицы на окраину, потому что «из-за ваших опытов стало невозможно дышать». Но он не отчаивался и умудрился договориться о встрече с учёным, который добился выдающихся успехов как раз в области, интересовавшей Даниила. А в итоге же, приехав в степную глухомань, где этот учёный жил, Даниил услышал сухое «извините, он вчера скончался» и теперь вместо того, чтобы обсуждать научные разработки, сидел в коридоре отделения полиции и ожидал допроса.

В конце концов Даниила пригласили в кабинет следователя.

Даниил сам не знал, кого ожидал увидеть. Все его представления о полиции ограничивались суровыми чекистами на чёрных воронках, жирным пьяным боровом — соседом дядей Мишей — и симпатичной Аллочкой, которая одно время с Даниилом активно флиртовала.

Развалившийся на стуле мужлан был не похож ни на кого из них. В своих потёртых джинсах, белой футболке и кожаной куртке он напоминал то ли молодого Марлона Брандо, то ли вышибалу из третьесортного кабака, то ли вообще мясника. Впрочем, Даниил должен был признаться себе, что мужлан этот, как ни крути, больше всего напоминал его, Даниилова, первого парня — гитариста и лидера рок-группы «Танатика». Парня в конечном счёте пырнули ножом в какой-то пьяной драке, «Танатика» распалась, а Даниил дал себе слово не связываться с безбашенными типами и коротал ночи с порядочными аспирантами и кандидатами наук. Впрочем, чаще всего — один...

Даниил, не дожидаясь приглашения, уселся на стул. Мужлан проследил за ним взглядом и неожиданно хмыкнул:

— Змеиная кожа? Я думал, её только на ридикюли для светских дамочек используют.

Щёки Даниила предательски зарумянились. Его змеиная куртка стала поводом для пересудов по всему университету, но снять её и купить что-нибудь обычное Даниил отказывался категорически. Сначала из вредности, потом — потому что куртка стала для него почти второй кожей. В любом случае, позволять какому-то степному деревенщине смеяться над своей одеждой Даниил не собирался.

— Столичная мода, — Даниил постарался сказать это как можно снисходительнее, чтобы сразу обозначить рамки общения. К его удивлению, мужлан снова хмыкнул.

— Я только недавно приехал из столицы, но не видел, чтобы мужчины там носили змеиные куртки. Да ещё и с красной рубашкой, — Даниил, понимая, что лицо его стало под стать рубашке, начал увлечённо искать в саквояже сигареты. — Впрочем, если ты начинающая рок-звезда...

Найдя сигареты и закурив, Даниил наконец-то поднял голову.

— С каких пор мы на «ты»?

— Ты — не старик, а у меня пока не двоится в глазах. Не вижу причин «выкать».

Даниил вздохнул и глубоко затянулся. Этот нахальный тип его определённо раздражал, и единственное, что пока удерживало Даниила от откровенного хамства, — это мысль о том, что сегодня ночью он будет уже далеко-далеко отсюда, а для этого надо побыстрее покончить с допросом.

— Если вы закончили обсуждать мой костюм, то давайте перейдём к делу? Мне надо ещё успеть на вокзал, купить билет на поезд.

Тип как-то странно посмотрел на него, а потом закинул одну ногу на другую и вздохнул.

— Сегодня нет поезда.

Это немного расстроило Даниила, но не удивительно, что в такую глухомань поезда ходят раз в сутки. В любом случае он мог спокойно подождать до завтра.

— Когда ближайший?

— Через двенадцать дней.

От удивления Даниил даже выронил сигарету. Та медленно тлела на замызганном линолеуме, и он машинально затоптал её. Мозг же тем временем просчитывал все возможные варианты.

— Автобус?

— По последним сообщениям в степи сейчас бушует пыльная буря. Она может закончиться через день, а может — и через неделю. Автобусы, понятно дело, в это время не будут ходить.

— А если...

— Никто не повезёт тебя через степь сейчас, даже не пытайся.

Даниил устало откинулся на спинку стула.

Всё к тому и шло. С самого начала. Не иначе как чёрная кошка перебежала ему дорогу в день, когда он согласовывал тему диссертации. И вот теперь он застрял в вонючем степном городишке на неопределённое время, почти без денег. Попивать чаёк с Симоном Каиным! Беседовать о науке! Как же!

— Вот что имели в виду Каины, когда сказали обратиться в гостиницу Евы Ян...

Тип пожал плечами, и это вдруг ужасно разозлило Даниила. Не то чтобы он жаждал сочувствия и понимания, но сегодня его уже вежливо выставили за порог Каины, он выпил в местной забегаловке чашку омерзительного кофе, над ним посмеялись дети, его несколько часов продержали в коридоре, он...

— Меня зовут Артемий Бурах.

Даниил, углубившись в свои страдания, даже забыл, что находится в кабинете не один, и теперь с удивлением обнаружил, что взбесивший его мужлан поднялся со стула и сейчас стоял рядом с ним. Удивление тут же сменилось безразличием.

— И что?

— Ничего. Тебе же надо как-то ко мне обращаться, — Бурах отошёл к стене и, привалившись к ней и скрестив руки, внимательно смотрел на Даниила. — Если ты уже успокоился, то, может, перейдём к делу?

Он хотел было возразить, но потом лишь кивнул и достал ещё одну сигарету. В пачке их оставалось совсем немного, и Даниил на мгновенье задумался, можно ли тут раздобыть что-то получше махорки и «Беломорканала», но потом ему опять стало всё безразлично.

— Итак, зачем ты хотел встретиться с Симоном Каиным?

— Разве Георгий или Виктор вам уже не рассказали? — Бурах чуть приподнял бровь, и Даниил понял, что от вопроса ему отвертеться не удастся: — Я пишу докторскую диссертацию. Как бы вам попроще объяснить... По проблеме долголетия. А Каин — единственный учёный в нашей стране, если не во всём мире, который смог добиться реальных успехов в этом деле. Понимаете, раньше могли устранять только внешние проявления старости и только механически. Всякие там пластические операции, крема... А Симон придумал средство, которое бы позволяло человеку оставаться дольше молодым, не только внешне. То есть, по сути, дольше жить...

Заметив, что Бурах нахмурился, Даниил тут же замахал руками:

— Нет-нет, вы не подумайте, никаких стволовых клеток, человеческих эмбрионов и тому подобного. Изобретение Симона, как я понял, — нечто уникальное. Какая-то техника, которая позволяет задействовать скрытые ресурсы самого организма, вследствие чего человек дольше остаётся молодым.

Даниил вздохнул и перевёл дух. Бурах по-прежнему внимательно слушал его и, казалось, даже понимал. Хотя, может, он просто умел вовремя делать умное лицо. Во всяком случае, как представлялось Даниилу, познания провинциального полицейского в биологии вряд ли были шире, чем нужно для разведения быков.

— Так вот, научные изыскания Симона заинтересовали меня, поэтому я связался с ним, и он пригласил меня сюда, объяснив это тем, что его изобретение лучше увидеть вживую. Дальнейшее, думаю, вы знаете: я приехал, пошёл к Каиным и узнал, что Симон умер.

Бурах кивнул, а потом оторвался от стены и уселся обратно за стол. Он явно что-то обдумывал, но Даниил откровенно не понимал, что в его словах могло так заинтересовать. Кроме самой теории, но она вряд ли могла увлечь необразованного человека.

— Это изобретение могло иметь какую-либо материальную ценность?

Даниил не сдержался и фыркнул.

— Ну подумайте сами! Изобретение Каина помогает продлить жизнь. Немного найдётся людей, которые откажутся от долголетия, даже если за него придётся выложить кругленькую сумму. Но, впрочем, Симон, кажется, не собирался его продавать...

Бурах опять кивнул, продолжая раздумывать над чем-то. Потом он поднялся и уселся на краешек стола, рядом с Даниилом.

— Послушай, Данковский, у меня есть предложение, — Даниил уже порывался ответить «нет», но следующие слова Бураха его крайне заинтересовали: — Тебе нужно узнать, в чём заключалось изобретение Каина. Мне, судя по всему, — тоже. Думаю, взаимовыгодное сотрудничество было бы как нельзя кстати.

Даниил побарабанил пальцами по сигаретной упаковке. Возможность узнать про изобретение Симона его, безусловно, прельщала. Наверняка у Каина остались какие-то записки, заметки, компьютерные файлы, а Бурах, пользуясь своими полномочиями, вполне мог их изъять. С другой стороны, расследование могло затянуться, а Даниилу не хотелось оставаться в этом городе дольше необходимого.

— И что вы предлагаете?

Бурах вздохнул и даже как-то погрустнел.

— Ты не знаешь, но в день смерти Симона Каина был убит наш судмедэксперт. И теперь в городе из врачей остался только мальчишка-практикант — ему, сам понимаешь, официальную экспертизу доверять нельзя. А её, при учёте очень странных обстоятельств смерти, провести бы надо в кратчайшие сроки.

Возможная перспектива вскрытия Симона повергла Даниила в какое-то странное состояние: интерес, страх, волнение, предвкушение — он точно не мог определить, но уже почти был готов согласиться, тем не менее, на всякий случай уточнил:

— Какие именно странные обстоятельства?

Бурах оценивающе посмотрел на него, но потом, видимо, всё-таки решил сказать.

— На теле Каина не найдено никаких следов, свидетельствующих о насильственной смерти. С учётом того, что он был не молод, вероятно, смерть была естественной, но загвоздка в том, что рядом с ним нашли самодельную тряпичную куклу. Очень сильно похожую на Симона. Семья клянётся, что у Каина никогда такой не было, но они могли и просто не знать об этом. Однако если вспомнить, что смерть Симона была весьма неожиданной, сам он — всегда отличался отменным здоровьем, а вечером перед смертью виделся с убитым судмедэкспертом, — можно предположить, что Симона отравили или умертвили каким-то иным способом, не оставляющим следов.

Даниил раньше никогда не проводил реакции, позволяющей выявить яд в крови, но в теории знал, как это делается, и был уверен, что справится: анализ крови ему проводить точно не впервые. Только вот Бурах почему-то замалчивал обстоятельства второй смерти, и Даниил решил, что имеет право спросить и про неё:

— А что с убийством судмедэксперта? Там тоже нашли куклу?

Бурах опять помрачнел.

— Нет. Обычная колото-резаная рана в области сердца. Но вскрытие, сам понимаешь, придётся проводить тоже. К тому же я думаю, что обе смерти взаимосвязаны.

Даниил вздохнул.

— Хорошо. Когда мне приступать?

— Сабуров ждёт не дождётся, когда у нас появится новый эксперт, так что подпишет приказ, как только он окажется у него на столе. Оюн, думаю, тоже не будет сильно возражать.

— Оюн? — Даниил не смог сдержать смешка. — Что за странное имя?

Бурах, кажется, не оценил юмор по достоинству. Или он просто не любил этого Оюна. Во всяком случае, он даже не улыбнулся, а наоборот — отвернулся и начал собирать бумаги со стола.

— Обычное степное имя. Он родом из одного кочевого племени. И не советую смеяться при нём, он — руководитель нашего отдела и скоро будет твоим непосредственным начальником.

— А Сабуров?

— Глава управления по нашему городу.

— Ясно.

Бурах, меж тем, засунул все бумаги в портфель, больше похожий на старый мешок, и, перекинув ремень через плечо, обратился к Даниилу:

— Пойдём. Остальное обсудим завтра.

Даниил за время этого странного допроса уютно расположился на стуле и теперь очень не хотел опять вставать и куда-то идти, тем более и идти ему, в общем-то, было некуда. Однако Бурах уже достал ключи и нетерпеливо позвякивал ими, стоя у дверей, так что Даниилу ничего не оставалась, как взять саквояж и выйти.

Когда они вышли из здания, Даниил, чтобы долго не блуждать в потёмках, спросил:

— Не подскажете на прощанье, где находится эта гостиница Евы Ян?

По виду Бураха можно было сказать, что такого вопроса он не ожидал точно.

— Обращайся ко мне на «ты». И зачем тебе к Ян? То есть, если у тебя есть лишние деньги, можешь идти, но вообще-то я хотел предложить тебе пожить в моём доме. Так будет проще и быстрее работать.

Предложение это, пожалуй, удивило Даниила больше, чем всё случившееся ранее. У него сложилось впечатление, что Бурах не склонен подпускать к себе кого-то слишком близко. А проживание в одном доме, по критериям Даниила, в эту категорию попадало. С другой стороны, лишних денег у него действительно не было, да и доступ к информации об изобретении Каина так получить казалось проще. Поэтому Даниил согласился.

И спустя полчаса молчаливой прогулки по мрачным подворотням оказался у небольшого двухэтажного дома.

По внешнему виду дома сразу становилось понятно, что в нём жил мужчина. То есть дом был крепкий, но лишённый какой бы то ни было декоративности. Ни клумб с цветами, ни необычных дверей, ни узорчатых занавесок — ничего. И внутри он оказался точно таким же строгим, если не аскетичным. Простые деревянные стулья, вешалка, книжные шкафы, непонятного цвета диван, коврик на полу, оградительная лента...

Увидев оградительную ленту, Даниил на мгновенье застыл. Конечно, лента могла означать, что на кухне, которую она ограждала, например, идёт ремонт, и Бурах просто не хотел, чтобы гостям случайно свалилась на голову штукатурка... Но с учётом недавнего убийства судмедэксперта и того, как на это реагировал Бурах, вывод напрашивался однозначный.

— Бурах, в смысле Артемий, — когда тот обернулся, Даниил прокашлялся и быстро заговорил: — Ты сегодня говорил о судмедэксперте... Прости за вопрос. Это случайно не твой... Может, кто-то близкий... Или...

Даниил неожиданно для себя начал путаться в словах, хотя, сколько себя помнил, спокойно сообщал людям о смерти родственников и других неприятных событиях. Бурах же только опустился на диван и, прикрыв глаза, отчётливо произнёс:

— Да, это был мой отец.

***

Проснулся Даниил оттого, что свалился с дивана. Бурах, конечно, был тут как тут и ехидно ухмылялся. А потом поставил на стол кружку кофе и тарелку с сомнительного вида яичницей, буркнул: «Выходим через полчаса», — и куда-то ушёл. Всё. Никаких «Доброе утро, Даниил», «Как тебе спалось на моём неудобном диване, Даниил?» — ничего. И это притом, что все мужчины, которые приносили Даниилу завтрак по утрам, были более обходительны. Впрочем, таких мужчин было ничтожно мало: большинство сбегало с первыми лучами солнца или не оставалось на ночь вообще...

Заметив, что мысли о Бурахе сворачивают в какое-то неправильное русло, Даниил быстро поел и стал собираться.

И, естественно, Бурах уже ждал его в прихожей, всем своим видом намекая, что можно быть и порасторопнее. С чем Даниил категорически был не согласен: он и так из отведённых тридцати минут уложился в двадцать пять.

Пока они шли до отделения, Даниил убедился, что собеседника ужаснее, чем Бурах, ещё нужно было поискать. И даже последующая беседа с Сабуровым, который большую её часть высокомерно цедил слова, показалась ему на редкость приятной и увлекательной. По крайней мере Сабурову не было дела ни до его змеиной куртки, ни до серёжки в ухе, ни до «пижонских» сигарет. И о том, что Даниил спит, обнимая подушку и слегка посапывая, Сабуров тоже не знал.

Поэтому когда Бурах привёл его к полуразрушенному зданию, явно по недоразумению называвшемуся моргом, Даниил весьма обрадовался. Покойники его никогда не раздражали. И даже промелькнувшая мысль о том, что он, кажется, не запомнил обратной дороги, ничуть не обеспокоила. Даниил достал из саквояжа инструменты, аккуратно разложил их на столе, и все не относящиеся к работе мысли вылетели из головы.

Как вернулся Бурах, он даже не заметил. Спустя десятки использованных пробирок, комбинаций различных реагентов и вариаций невообразимых ругательств наконец-то появилась более-менее ясная картина, поэтому Даниил увлечённо записывал результаты, когда услышал на удивление тактичное покашливание.

Больше всего на свете Даниил ненавидел, когда его отрывали от работы. Лаборант за такое бы получил выговор, коллега — резкое замечание, и даже начальство бы не ушло от гнева Даниила. Но Бурах не был бы собой, если бы, несмотря на хмурое выражение лица Даниила и просьбу «сходить пока прогуляться», не уселся рядом на стул и не начал вынимать из своего ужасного портфеля документы. Даниилу захотелось взвыть. Или написать заявление об увольнении. Или даже пешком пройти сквозь все пыльные бури, лишь бы не видеть этой самодовольной ухмыляющейся...

— Я достал записи Симона.

Поход сквозь пыльную бурю тут же был отложен на неопределённый срок.

— И что там?

— Схемы, формулы, таблицы...

Даниил не сдержался и злорадно усмехнулся.

— Если дашь прочитать, то я тебе потом вкратце объясню, о чём там идёт речь.

Бурах пожал плечами, выражая не то согласие, не то безразличие, и Даниил, который хотел сказать что-нибудь ехидное и резкое, вдруг понял, что, кажется, исчерпал весь запас злости на сегодня. В психологии подобное точно имело какое-то название, но Даниил весьма старательно её прогуливал в своё время, так что теперь лишь пожал плечами в ответ и решил просто порадоваться внезапно улучшившемуся настроению.

— Лучше сначала расскажи, что выяснил, — он мог бы поклясться, что над ним издевались, но Бурах выглядел чрезвычайно серьёзным, спокойным и даже уставшим, поэтому Даниил отложил все остроумные фразы до лучших времён.

— Вообще-то ничего особенного, — услышав, как Бурах вздохнул, Даниил быстро продолжил: — То есть, мне так показалось поначалу. Ни следов яда в крови, ни других признаков отравления не обнаружилось. Для порядка я провёл ещё несколько реакций, но они ничего не выявили. Я почти было пришёл к выводу, что смерть произошла по естественным причинам, но потом обратил внимание на два очень странных обстоятельства. Во-первых, при вскрытии не обнаружилось не только признаков отравления, но и вообще никаких призраков болезни.

В волнении Даниил поднялся и теперь ходил по кабинету, то ли вырисовывая руками какие-то символы, то ли просто хаотично жестикулируя.

— Понимаешь, вообще никаких! Это обыватели думают, что люди умирают «от старости». На самом деле причина есть всегда. Больное сердце, язва, образовавшийся тромб, да что угодно. А у Каина был абсолютно здоровый организм! Честно говоря, до этого я такое видел только у детей.

— Ты вскрывал детей?

Даниил досадливо поморщился. Почему-то в глазах обывателей вскрытие ребёнка едва ли не приравнивалось к его убийству. Во всяком случае, одни из немногочисленных длительных отношений Даниила закончились как раз после того, как он вернулся с работы и, не подумав, рассказал о том, что вскрыл сегодня семилетнюю девочку. В итоге наутро он опять жил один и до сих пор иногда вспоминал ужас в глазах того парня.

Покосившись на Бураха, Даниил еле сдержал вздох облегчения. Тот грыз карандаш и внимательно смотрел на Даниила... с любопытством и даже интересом. Во всяком случае, отвращения в его взгляде не было, поэтому Даниил продолжил, правда, с меньшим энтузиазмом.

— Пару раз доводилось, но не об этом речь. В общем, Симон Каин был абсолютно здоров, и это было бы замечательно, если бы он не был мёртв.

Бурах хмыкнул и сделал какую—то пометку в бумагах.

— А во-вторых?

— А во-вторых, в организме Симона очень малый объём крови. При первых заборах я не обратил не это внимания, но потом обнаружил, что на теле практически не оказалось трупных пятен. Хотя на этой стадии они уже должны быть хорошо видимыми и не исчезать при надавливании. Я бы мог заподозрить малокровие, но количество эритроцитов было в норме. Или как если бы Симон надышался углекислым газом. Но, однако же, иных признаков отравления нет. Это странно, но такое ощущение, что кровь словно испарилась.

Бурах записал что-то ещё, а потом протянул бумаги Даниилу.

— Прочитай отмеченные места, — Даниил, уже углубившись в чтение, послушно перевёл взгляд... и тут же понял, почему Бурах выделил именно эти фрагменты. Если сначала Симон описывал в основном положительные эффекты от действия изобретения, то дальше начались упоминания о слабости, внезапных обмороках и тошноте. В последней из отмеченных записей Каин писал, что собирается наведаться к Исидору, чтобы поговорить о побочных эффектах...

Даниил пролистал записи ещё раз, но с какого момента состояние здоровья Симона стало ухудшаться, так и не нашёл.

— Интересно, что вызвало побочные эффекты?

— Он увеличивал дозу, — пояснил Бурах, и Даниил только сейчас вспомнил, что беседует не со своим коллегой, а со степным полицейским. Но тот явно разбирался в том, что говорил, и Даниил решил, что, возможно, стоит пересмотреть свои взгляды насчёт уровня образования в провинции. Бурах, меж тем, продолжил: — В какой-то момент обычная доза препарата переставала сдерживать старение, и он её увеличивал. При этом восстанавливалась феноменальная «молодость» организма, день или два Симон чувствовал себя плохо, а потом состояние приходило в норму. До следующего увеличения дозы.

— И почему? — Даниил совершенно искренне заинтересовался.

— Вчера ты говорил, что изобретение Каина задействует скрытые ресурсы организма, — Даниил кивнул. — Так вот, мне кажется, что при превышении определённого уровня препарат Каина начинает эти ресурсы сжигать. И наверняка именно это стало причиной обескровленности трупа. Правда, я не могу понять, какой именно компонент вызывал такую реакцию.

— Странно, что ты понял всё остальное, — брякнул Даниил и тут же прикусил язык.

Вообще-то Даниил в некотором роде порицал бестактность. Во всяком случае, своим студентам он постоянно напоминал, что вежливость — фундамент профессионализма, и настоящий врач никогда не опустится до хамства. Но последние два дня он сам постоянно нарушал собственное правило. И Бурах был всему виной. В его присутствии Даниил почему-то чувствовал себя снова лет на семнадцать, когда ничто не мешало ему показать какому-нибудь зарвавшемуся пацану средний палец и спровоцировать этим драку.

Бурах, тем не менее, в драку не полез, а лишь рассмеялся. И Даниил мельком подумал, что тому чертовски это шло. Смеяться, в смысле.

— Данковский, ты неподражаем! — отсмеявшись, произнёс Бурах. — Странно, как с такой любовью к поспешным выводам ты вообще стал учёным.

Даниил уткнулся в бумаги и сделал вид, будто последние слова ничуть его не задели. Но Бурах вдруг встал, подошёл к нему и похлопал по плечу.

— Ладно, не переживай. Откуда же тебе, действительно, знать, что в столице я учился на медика. Только не доучился, потому что отец срочно вызвал домой.

— А следователем как стал?

— Мест других не было, а первое образование позволяло, — просто ответил Бурах и постучал пальцем по документам. — Давай лучше вернёмся к препарату.

Даниил кивнул и быстро пробежался взглядом по формуле. На первый взгляд состав был довольно прост: календула, зверобой, ещё несколько трав, бычья кровь, пара кислот и оснований — ничто само по себе не должно было вызывать такой реакции. Однако, какой эффект давало сочетание всех этих компонентов, Даниил понять пока не мог. Для этого препарат надо было изготовить.

— Что такое твирь? — спросил Даниил, когда ещё раз перечитал состав.

Бурах махнул рукой.

— Местное название одной травы. Я принесу, если надо.

Даниил опять кивнул и вдруг понял, что они упустили один очень важный момент...

— Артемий, а что если Симон просто ошибся с дозировкой? И это на самом деле было не убийство?

Бурах нахмурился.

— До этого старик ещё ни разу не ошибался, поэтому мне кажется, что...

Вдруг зазвонил телефон, и Бурах тут же отошёл в другой конец лаборатории. А Даниилу неожиданно подумалось, что неплохо было бы взять у него номер. Так, на всякий случай. Домой дозвониться из-за песчаной бури всё равно было невозможно, а срочно связаться с Бурахом может и понадобиться. Поэтому Даниил достал свой сотовый и стал дожидаться Бураха. Тот, на ходу застёгивая куртку, появился через пять минут и был мрачнее тучи.

— Вот тебе и доказательство того, что смерть Симона — не случайность, — Бурах жестом показал Даниилу следовать за ним. — Лара Равель, директор местного детского дома, найдена мёртвой. И угадай, что обнаружили рядом с ней?

— Тряпичную куклу...

***

За прошедшую неделю они не продвинулись в расследовании ни на сантиметр. Точнее, это Артемий не продвинулся в расследовании ни на сантиметр, но Даниил настолько привык думать о себе с Бурахом как о некой единой общности, что иногда забывал эту общность разделять. Так для него было «мы позавтракали», «мы выехали на место преступления», «мы проверили очередную теорию», «мы отправились в постель»... И на этом моменте Даниил обычно вспоминал, что никакого «мы» не существует, и ложился на свой диван, отодвигая мысли о «мы в постели» на задворки сознания. Бурах бы вряд ли оценил его устремления. А становиться очередным трупом Даниилу не хотелось.

К тому же трупов было и так слишком много. Через день после убийства Равель Анну Ангел, местную то ли певицу, то ли проститутку, нашли в своём саду мёртвой. На самодельных качелях горделиво восседала куколка. Затем убийства на время прекратились, но вчера их с Бурахом разбудили посреди ночи испуганные мальчишки. Оказалось, они работали на комиссионера по кличке Гриф и, придя к нему домой, обнаружили, что он лежит на полу мёртвый. С тряпичной куклой на груди. И во всех случаях кроме кукол никаких зацепок не было. Ни следов, ни свидетелей, только трупы и куклы. И даже обстоятельства смерти были разные: Лара пила чай, Анна убирала листья в саду, а Гриф, кажется, ходил туда-сюда по комнате, дожидаясь мальчишек. Перед этим к Ларе в день убийства постоянно бегали дети, Анна сидела одна, Гриф же — разгуливал по городу.

Хотя было ещё одно сходство — причина смерти. Как они и предполагали, Симона убило его же изобретение. Лару, Анну и Грифа — тоже оно. А что именно в формуле препарата вызывало смертельный исход, Даниил установил уже на следующий день после того, как Бурах принёс записки. Оказалось, что сочетание твири и бычьей крови в определённой концентрации «разъедало» кровь реципиента, заставляя его собственные кровяные тельца разрушаться со страшной скоростью, что приводило к смерти в течение примерно следующего получаса«. Но особой пользы от этого открытия не было.

Даниил, проведя несколько экспериментов, выяснил, что даже если менять соотношение твири и крови, рано или поздно для сохранения результата дозу придётся увеличивать, а значит, для продления жизни это средство использовать было невозможно. В другой момент он бы наверняка решил, что всем надеждам пришёл крах, на диссертации можно ставить крест, а самому ему нужно срочно уходить из науки. Но сейчас Даниил лишь слегка расстроился из-за того, что завершение проекта откладывается на неопределённый срок, и с головой погрузился в расследование. Потому что Бураху приходилось хуже.

На него давил Оюн, откровенно издеваясь и говоря, что Бурах не достоин своего места. На него давил Сабуров, грозясь запихнуть за решётку его самого, если в ближайшее время убийца не будет найден. На него, в конце концов, давил весь город, подозревая всех и каждого, даже какого-то сказочного злого духа, Шабнак-Адыр.

Поэтому Бурах целыми днями пропадал на работе, возвращался домой лишь поздно ночью, злой и усталый, и при всём при этом никак не приблизился к разгадке.

Так, способ убийства, найденный Даниилом, ничем ему не помог. Украсть ампулы с раствором у Симона мог кто угодно, потому что в гостях у него за последние две недели перебывал почти весь город. Конечно, для того, чтобы их использовать, надо было знать, как. Но допросы показали, что во всём городе, похоже, было только два человека, которые понимали, как действует препарат: сами Даниил и Артемий. А подозревать друг друга они решительно отказывались.

Расспросы детей также оказались безрезультатными. Подобных куколок никто не видел, и хотя большинство детей принесли своих, чтобы помочь «дяде полицейскому», похожих не оказалось. И, конечно же, куклы в городе никто не шил и такой ткани с пуговицами не покупал. Во всяком случае, именно так ответили им в единственном тканевом магазине города «Многограннике».

В общем, Даниил, несмотря на то, что по-прежнему продолжал бродить по городу в надежде узнать что-то важное, счёл дело безнадёжным. Бурах, однако, вроде не отчаялся, по крайней мере, пытался докопаться до истины с тем же энтузиазмом, что и в начале.

Вот и сейчас Даниил лениво расписывал на листке наверно уже в сотый раз все известные обстоятельства убийств, когда в комнату вошёл Бурах. Даниил сначала просто махнул рукой в знак приветствия, но потом пригляделся и понял, что его невольный сожитель сегодня кажется более усталым, чем обычно. К тому же в руках он держал несколько бутылок с мутной зелёно-коричневой жидкостью самого алкогольного вида. Если учесть, что до этого Бурах отказывался даже от пива, всё происходящее выглядело весьма странно.

Бурах, меж тем, остановился посередине комнаты и вдруг, крикнув: «Угощайся», кинул ему одну из бутылок. От лобового, во всех смыслах, столкновения Даниила спасла только хорошая реакция.. Бурах же, не обращая внимания на Даниилово сердитое ворчание, уселся рядом, откупорил другую бутылку и, прикрыв глаза, отхлебнул.

— Да что с тобой сегодня такое? — спустя несколько минут поинтересовался всё-таки Даниил. Бурах, заметно повеселевший за последние минут двадцать, опять нахмурился и отодвинул бутылку на самый край стола. Потом внимательно посмотрел на Даниила и со вздохом произнёс:

— Ничего. Радуюсь тому, что нам на помощь прислали настоящего специалиста.

— К нам едет ревизор? — попытался пошутить Даниил. Не то чтобы шутка была очень смешной, но Бурах улыбнулся, и это, по какой-то неясной причине, очень Даниила порадовало.

— Лучше. Нас удостоила своим присутствием знаменитый столичный следователь, её высокоблагородие Аглая Лилич.

— Инквизитор, — невольно вырвалось у Даниила, и он машинально потянулся за недопитой Бурахом бутылкой.

На вкус выпивка оказалась...странной. Чем—то напоминала абсент, но не так обжигала, а, наоборот, пилась легко, словно выдержанное вино, и приятно пахла травами...

У Даниила закружилась голова, но он всё-таки допил оставшееся и только потом посмотрел на Бураха. Тот выглядел удивлённым и даже чуть обеспокоенным.

— Почему «Инквизитор»?

Даниил, у которого голова до сих пор шла кругом, а в теле вдруг появилась необычайная лёгкость, лишь неопределённо взмахнул руками. Он не хотел рассказывать Бураху об Инквизиторе, о «Танатике» и вообще обо всей той истории. Потому что тогда Бурах его выставит, убьёт, побьёт или сделает всё это в другой последовательности. Но выпитое зелёно-коричневое нечто явно думало иначе, поэтому Даниил, помимо своей воли, заговорил:

— Давным-давно у меня был друг. То есть, не то чтобы совсем давным-давно. Лет десять назад. У него была своя группа, называлась «Танатика». Забавно, но я вроде как в ней тоже числился. Время от времени даже стихи писал, ну и на репетиции таскался, само собой.

Даниил вдруг пьяно расхохотался, но, заметив, что Бурах даже не улыбнулся, а наоборот нахмурился ещё больше, перестал смеяться и продолжил:

— А мой друг писал музыку. Очень красивую музыку, проникновенную. В общем, в определённой тусовке наша группа была довольно известна. Наверно, даже печально известна, потому что эта твоя Лилич нас жутко не любила. Она тогда была кем-то вроде участкового, точно не скажу, но постоянно наши концерты срывала под видом очередного оперативного мероприятия. И в обезьяннике я из-за неё сидел.

Теперь Даниилу отчего-то захотелось плакать, но вместо этого он покрутил в руках пустую бутылку и попытался добросить её до мусорного ведра, но не попал. Странно, но Бурах встал, поднял её и положил в ведро. От этого расплакаться захотелось ещё больше.

— Лилич на одном из концертов даже заявила, что мы бесовщину устроили. За это, ну и за общую её вылизанность и строгость, мы и прозвали её Инквизитором.

Говорить дальше стало очень трудно, но Бурах выжидательно смотрел на него, и Даниил продолжил:

— А потом моего друга убили. Пырнули ножом в драке. Все видели, что это сделал один из мальчиков-доносчиков Инквизитора, но она как-то смогла замять это дело. Как же я тогда её ненавидел! И ненавижу до сих пор...

Закончив рассказ, Даниил почувствовал, что протрезвел окончательно. И вместе с этим пришло понимание, что если Инквизитор сможет приехать сюда, то, значит, он сможет отсюда уехать. Не то чтобы ему этого сильно хотелось, но Бураху от него пользы больше не было, а Инквизитор вряд ли обрадуется его присутствию...

— Артемий, — Бурах поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза, отчего Даниил немного замешкался. Но потом собрался с мыслями и всё же договорил: — Раз пыльная буря уже закончилась, то мне, наверно, надо собирать вещи...

— Я тебя не прогоняю.

Даниил горько усмехнулся. Конечно, Бурах не прогонял его, ведь он сам решил прогнать себя, потому что иначе всё будет глупо, бесцельно...

— Данковский, — Бурах, оказывается, стоял рядом и теперь пощёлкал пальцами перед его лицом, — зачем тебе уезжать? Разве ты не хочешь узнать, кто убийца?

— Когда приедет Лилич, убийцей наверняка объявят меня, так что не хочу, — сегодня явно был не его день, потому Бурах опять, вместо того, чтобы улыбнуться, серьёзно смотрел на него. А ведь мог бы и постараться на прощание...

— Этим дело пока ещё занимаюсь я, а я, как ты сам понимаешь, убийцей тебя не считаю.

Даниил разозлился.

— Ну и что? Всё равно моё нахождение здесь бессмысленно! Я ничего не добился, ничего не смог сделать, даже тебе не помог, я...

Бурах резко встряхнул его за плечи, оборвав на полуслове, а потом, прищурившись, прижал его к дивану и прошептал:

— Друг, говоришь, у тебя был... — и вдруг поцеловал.

Бурах был колючий. Обычно Даниилу было всё равно, но теперь щетина казалась единственным подтверждением того, что всё происходящее — не пьяные глюки. Ибо остальное было идеально. Например, Бурах идеально целовался. Не слюняво, не грубо, не слишком быстро. В общем, как Даниилу нравилось. Потом у Бураха была идеальная спина. Твёрдая, гладкая, вспотевшая, с выпуклым шрамом. А ещё у Бураха было идеальное имя. Ар-те-мий. Именно так, по слогам. Чуть задыхаясь после поцелуя. Идеально.

Но когда Артемий отстранился и зачем-то полез в свой портфель, вся идеальность вмиг испарилась. Даниилу почувствовал себя маленьким ребёнком, которому взрослые вручили долгожданную сладость, чтобы тот перестал реветь и позволил им заниматься своими серьёзными делами. Причём Даниилу, кажется, сладостей недодали.

— Ты всегда так оригинально уговариваешь людей остаться? — проворчал Даниил, приглаживая растрёпанные волосы.

— Нет, только истерящих учёных, — теперь Артемий ещё и смеялся.

— Я не ист... — договаривать остальное Даниил передумал. Потому что Артемий повернулся к нему и в руках у него были презервативы и смазка. И Даниил ясно понял, что даже если его и считают маленьким ребёнком, то сладостей он сегодня всё равно получит сполна.

— Я сверху, — быстро проговорил он, хотя, по большому счёту, ему было всё равно. Но не говорить же, что он готов как угодно, где угодно, потому что последние несколько дней только об этом и мечтает. Впрочем, поговорить Даниилу и так не делали. Потому что, да, Артемий идеально целовался. А ещё избавился от своей дурацкой футболки, дав полный доступ к своей идеальной спине, которая плавно переходила в идеальные ягодицы...

— Ты уже снизу, Да-ни-и-л, — улыбаясь ему в губы, прошептал Артемий.

Даниил не возражал. Он просто лежал и наслаждался на удивление нежными прикосновениями. В фантазиях Даниила Артемий был неизменно груб, резок и брал его исключительно на четвереньках. Потому что Даниил где-то вычитал, что степняки занимаются сексом только так. В реальности же у Артемия были сильные руки, которыми тот аккуратно поддерживал его бёдра; потрескавшиеся губы, которыми он ласкал мочку уха с серёжкой, выцеловывал на теле Даниила одному ему известный знак. Даже член у Артемия был идеальный. Как будто созданный только для его, Даниила, удовольствия.

Даниилу казалось, будто сам Артемий создан для него.

Это неожиданное осознание заставляло его сильнее прижиматься, толкаться на встречу, выбиваясь из ритма, кусаться, стонать, говорить всякие глупости, заставляя Артемия поцелуем затыкать его, лишь бы тот понял, почувствовал то же самое. Удивительное ощущение принадлежности, целостности.

Но Артемий как будто ускользал от него. Быстро целовал, крепче сжимал, сильнее вбивался, но не отвечал на немой вопрос из движений и стонов. Будто боролся с Даниилом, с природой, с собой.

Неизвестно, сколько бы продолжалась эта необъявленная война, если бы они оба не оказались на полу: губы к губам, дыхание к дыханию, взгляд к взгляду. И не осталось ничего лишнего и разделяющего. Один миг, один последний рывок, стон наслаждения, звучащий в унисон, — и всё, круг окончательно замкнулся, и половины слились в одно.

— Ты — мой, — пробормотал Артемий, распластавшись сверху и тяжело дыша.

И Даниил, глядя ему в глаза, ясно ощутил, что напряжение ушло и необъявленная война закончена, даже толком не начавшись. Поэтому он лишь кивнул и прошептал в ответ:

— А ты — мой.

Теперь идеально было всё.

***

За последние четыре дня Даниил сделал для себя один значимый вывод: Бурахова кровать намного лучше дивана. Во всяком случае, на диване нельзя было вольготно потянуться и достать со стола очередную записку от Артемия, чтобы узнать: он в скором времени собирался поймать убийцу.

С приездом Инквизитора расследование оживилось. По крайней мере, Артемий неоднократно намекал, что они вышли на след убийцы. «Они» теперь означало не его с Даниилом, а его с Лилич, и это Даниила ужасно раздражало. Несколько успокаивал тот факт, что теперь появилось «мы» в постели, но всё-таки то, что по приказу Инквизитора его отстранили от расследования, Даниилу не нравилось.

Хотя бы потому, что ему совершенно нечего было делать. Попробовать усовершенствовать препарат Симона он собирался в столице. Или где-нибудь ещё, но уж точно подальше от Инквизитора. Приятелей же в городе у него не было. Поэтому Даниил абсолютно бездарно провёл четыре дня и так же собирался провести и этот, как вдруг ему на глаза попались фотографии кукол с места преступления.

Он уже видел эти фотографии. Видел самих кукол, и не раз. Но никогда не обращал внимания на глаза. Потому что глазами были самые обычные пуговицы: большие, чёрные, с серебристым вкраплением посередине. И точно такая же пуговица теперь красовалась на его собственной куртке. Пуговица была куплена вчера в «Многограннике».

Даниил быстро оделся и выбежал на улицу.

Георгия, Виктора и Марию из списка подозреваемых они исключили с самого начала. Против них не было ни одной улики, да и Артемий сказал, что Каины скорее позволят всем городу умереть, чем убьют Симона. И до сегодняшнего дня у Даниила тоже не было ни единой причины сомневаться в их невиновности. А потом он увидел пуговицу из «Многогранника», и его внезапно осенило: Каины действительно могли не убивать Симона, но ничто не мешало им совершить другие убийства. Тогда всё получалось довольно логично: Симон умер от передозировки, а его семья — убила остальных изобретённым им раствором, чтобы запутать следствие. И хотя мотивы для убийства Даниилу пока были не ясны, сегодня он непременно собирался их узнать, а заодно найти доказательства.

Поэтому он сейчас со всех ног мчался к магазину, перепрыгивая через пустые бутылки и не обращая внимания на водителей, возмущённо сигналящих ему вслед.

Но в «Многограннике» ничего странного он не обнаружил. Продавщица лишь вежливо улыбнулась и в шутку спросила, не потерял ли он ещё одну пуговицу. Когда Даниил спросил про Каиных, она пояснила, что Мария и Георгий в магазин не заходили, Виктор — очень редко, а делами в основном занимался покойный Симон. И это никак не помогало в расследовании. В книгах учёта всё тоже было идеально: пуговицы поставлены месяц назад и приняты лично Симоном. Куплена за всё время была только одна штука, самим Даниилом. Дело зашло в тупик.

Даниил многозначно поинтересовался, где в городе можно приятно провести вечер и, ещё немного пофлиртовав с раскрасневшейся продавщицей, но так и не узнав ничего нового, вышел.

Часы Собора пробили полдень, и Даниил невольно обернулся на звук.

Рядом с Собором жили Каины, но идти к ним сейчас было бесполезно. Предъявить он им, кроме своих догадок, ничего не сможет и только разозлит. Провести же третий обыск ему никто не даст, а если попытаться проникнуть в дом тайно — за решёткой окажутся не Каины, а он сам.

Даниил уже хотел было пойти домой и дождаться Артемия, чтобы объяснить: они с Инквизитором ищут не в том направлении, как вдруг заметил приземистое перекошенное сооружение. За последнее время он успел уже выяснить, что обычно такие сооружения в этом городе оказывались складами. Вообще склады Даниила не особо интересовали, но именно этот находился недалеко от «Многогранника», и Даниил вдруг подумал, что тот наверняка имеет отношение к магазину. Хотя, судя по проржавевшим стенам и болтающихся на петлях дверях, ничего ценного там не хранили. Но с другой стороны, кому пришло бы в голову искать ценнейший препарат на старом складе?

Даниил, нашарив в кармане перочинный нож, осторожно вошёл внутрь...

И еле сдержался, чтобы не закричать. Прямо на него смотрели куклы. Много разных кукол с чёрными глазками-пуговками. Некоторые из них весело улыбались, некоторые — злобно скалились, у некоторых же вообще не было рта. Георгий, Виктор, Мария; Люричева, Стаматины, Ева Ян. Все, с кем он успел познакомиться за эти дни. Весь город. Все, кроме...

Даниил ахнул: прямо по центру сидела большеголовая кукла со светлой паклей на голове. На кукле были джинсовые тряпочки, белая футболка и кожная куртка. Кукла очень напоминала...

— Здравствуйте!

Даниил мгновенно выхватил нож.

Маленькая девочка тут же убежала и спряталась за спину мальчика. Тот пытался храбриться, но тоже был явно напуган.

Даниил вздохнул и убрал оружие:

— Вы кто?

Девочка осторожно выглянула из-за спины и пропищала:

— Я — Грибочка, а он — Ячмень.

Мальчик лишь важно кивнул.

Даниил вздохнул, вытер пот со лба и наконец внимательно осмотрелся вокруг. Кроме кукол в самом дальнем углу комнаты находился стол, на котором были разбросаны куски ткани. Ничего подозрительного, если не считать, что четыре такие куклы найдены на месте преступления.

— Что вы тут делаете?

Девочка подошла к нему и, уже не боясь и не стесняясь, разглядывала.

— Играем.

«Правильно, что ещё могут делать дети», — Даниил чувствовал себя ужасно глупо. Грозный воитель с перочинным ножиком против двух шестилетних детей. Но расспрашивать, тем не менее, продолжил:

— Кто вам дал эти куклы?

— Мы сделали их сами, — насупился мальчик. Похоже, вопрос Даниила его сильно обидел.

— Дедушка Симон позволил нам играть здесь, — пояснила девочка. — В приюте нам не давали шить куколок, а тут спокойно и никто не отбирает тряпочки.

— Вы из приюта Лары Равель?

— Да, — Даниилу вдруг стало стыдно задавать дальше вопросы этим маленьким сироткам, но девочка, Грибочка, кажется, сама хотела с ним поговорить: — Наши родители умерли несколько месяцев назад, и с тех пор мы с братом шьём куколок.

— А в последнее время куклы, случайно, не пропадали?

Девочка нахмурилась и пригрозила Даниилу пальцем.

— Не говорите так. Куклы не пропадают. Они уходят, когда им надоедает с нами играть.

Даниил усмехнулся, но девочка всё так же грозно смотрела на него, а мальчик и вовсе развернулся и ушёл к столу.

— И не было никого подозрительного?

— Только вы, — проговорила Грибочка, скрестила руки на груди и отвернулась, показывая, что разговор окончен.

Даниил кивнул, на автомате попрощался с детьми и побрёл в сторону отделения полиции.

Раньше этот город его раздражал, потом он к нему привык, теперь же — откровенно боялся. Симон с его непонятным изобретением, четыре трупа, маленькие сиротки, шьющие на полуразвалившемся складе кукол — Даниил не знал, чего ожидать дальше. Поэтому он решил, что расскажет про Каиных и склад с куклами Артемию и Лилич, и пусть они решают, что хотят. Он, в конце концов, учёный, а не следователь в этой степной стране чудес. С него хватит.

Артемия, однако, в отделении не оказалось. Как, впрочем, и Лилич. Поэтому Даниил, поплутав немного по переулкам и спугнув пару крыс, отправился домой.

Когда он пришёл, то сделал бутерброд, поудобнее устроился на кровати Артемия и только собрался почитать привезённый из столицы медицинский журнал, как вдруг в дверь позвонили.

Быстро застегнув пуговицы на рубашке, Даниил сбежал вниз.

На пороге стояла девушка лет пятнадцати в пёстрых вязаных шапке, манишке и перчатках. И это при том, что на улице было на удивление жарко для середины сентября.

Даниил решил было, что это одна из сироток приюта Равель, как вдруг вспомнил, что Артемий как раз говорил о такой девочке. Клара. Приёмная дочь Сабуровых.

— Можно мне войти? — раздался нежный голосок, и Даниил со стыдом осознал, что непростительно долго держит девушку на пороге.

— Ты ведь Клара, да? — спросил Даниил, проводив гостью в зал. Она кивнула, осмотревшись, зябко поёжилась и села на диван.

«Странная девица», — решил про себя Даниил, а вслух спросил:

— Тебе холодно?

Клара кивнула опять.

— Возможно, тебе стоит показаться эндокринологу. Я бы предположил проблемы с обменом веществ, но...

— Не стоит, — кажется, не только Артемию нравилось перебивать его. — Я с рождения такая. Всё в порядке. Мне бы только выпить горячего чаю, и я согреюсь.

Даниил кивнул и спустя несколько минут уже ставил на стол две чашки ароматного чая. Клара отхлебнула из своей, и щёки её порозовели.

— Артемий Исидорович сказал, что оставит для меня на столике в прихожей записку...

— Да? Странно, мне он ничего такого не говорил.

Даниил несколько удивился, зачем Артемию оставлять дома записку для какой-то девочки, но, с другой стороны, после того, как приехала Лилич, всё перевернулось с ног на голову, так что он уже ничему не удивлялся. На столике, впрочем, ничего не оказалось, и Даниил в очередной раз отметил странность происходящего. Когда он вернулся в зал, Клара всё так же сидела на диване и попивала чай. Вздохнув, Даниил взял свою чашку и сел напротив.

— Там ничего нет.

— Да? — несмотря на прозвучавший вопрос, лицо Клары оставалось всё таким же бесцветным и равнодушным. — А мне казалось, что Бурах заинтересован в раскрытии преступлений. Но если он не захотел меня выслушать, то я, пожалуй, пойду...

— Ты можешь рассказать мне, а я ему передам, — конечно, он решил, что не будет больше заниматься расследованием, но, возможно, у Клары есть какие-то улики против Каиных... Просто чтобы убедиться в том, что он оказался прав.

— Не стоит, доктор Данковский, всем в городе известно, что вас отстранили, — равнодушно бросила Клара и залпом допила остатки чая.

Даниил же почувствовал, как позорно краснеет. Потому что в комнате было душно, никак иначе. Он по привычке хотел отвернуться, якобы доставая сигареты, чтобы скрыть румянец, но ни куртки, ни саквояжа, как назло, под рукой не оказалось. Тогда Даниил решил выпить чаю, чтобы списать покраснение на жар от напитка. Он уже поднёс чашку ко рту, как вдруг сзади раздался голос, который нельзя было спутать ни с чьим:

— Только сделаете глоток, Данковский, и вы — покойник, — Даниил в замешательстве обернулся и убедился, что не ошибся. Прямо за ним стояла Инквизитор и держала на прицеле Клару.

— А вам, госпожа Сабурова, лучше даже не пытаться сбежать.

Клара и не пыталась, вместо этого она забилась в конвульсиях на полу, крича, что она не виновата, и это всё проделки злой сестры-близняшки. Даниил, памятуя о профессиональном долге, хотел было кинуться ей на помощь, но Инквизитор жестом остановила его, надела на притихшую Клару наручники и увела.

И лишь спустя несколько минут Даниил ясно осознал, что его злейший враг, Аглая Лилич, Инквизитор, только что спасла ему жизнь.

***

Артемий пришёл домой только ближе к ночи. За это время Даниил уже успел несколько раз сходить в отделение полиции, откуда его вежливо выставили, навестить Каиных, откуда его выставили тоже, но чуть менее вежливо, и за оставшуюся часть дня намотать пару километров по небольшому, в общем-то, бураховскому дому.

Даниилу крайне не терпелось узнать все обстоятельства дела, но когда он увидел, что у Артемия в носу ватки, пропитанные кровью, на скуле — наливается синяк, а левая рука — порезана в двух местах, то сразу помчался обрабатывать раны. Сугубо следуя профессиональной клятве, как он себя убеждал.

После того как Артемий наконец стал выглядеть более-менее сносно, Даниил решил, что пора бы и ему узнать, что сегодня произошло.

— Можешь начинать с начала, — милостиво разрешил он, выкидывая использованные ватки и доставая из саквояжа скальпель.

Артемий хмыкнул и тут же поморщился, схватившись за щёку.

— Тебе, правда, интересно? А то я, если честно, очень хочу спать.

Звук натачиваемого скальпеля, по мнению Даниила, должен был быть исчерпывающим ответом. Артемий, похоже, был склонен с ним согласиться.

— Хорошо, это Клара убивала людей с помощью украденного у Симона Каина раствора.

Даниил по-прежнему продолжал крутить в руках скальпель.

— Зачем? Как? Когда? Продолжить список вопросов?

Артемий устало откинулся на диван и прикрыл глаза.

— Между прочим, если бы кое-кто не отстранил меня от расследования...

— Хорошо-хорошо. По правде говоря, какой-то логичной и типичной причины для всех этих убийств не было. То есть Клара не хотела отомстить этим людям или там ограбить их. Как она сама сказала: у неё были видения, в которых высшие силы сообщили ей, что она должна убить так называемых приближенных, иначе в городе начнётся мор, и погибнут все.

Даниил фыркнул и покрутил скальпелем у виска. Он даже слегка пожалел, что не психиатр: тогда эти двенадцать дней бы с лихвой окупились.

— А Симон?

— А вот Симона она убила из холодного расчёта. Иначе ей никак нельзя было, не привлекая внимания, забрать склянку с раствором, — Артемий вздохнул. — Вообще Симон Каин был несколько странным человеком. Он не доверил своей семье рецепт приготовления этой омолаживающей смеси, но в подробностях рассказал о нём Кларе. И фактически сам себе подписал смертный приговор.

Даниил убрал скальпель в футляр и вновь повернулся к Артемию.

— И как она убивала людей? Неужели все предлагали ей выпить чаю?

— Ты удивишься, но да. Не только ты пожалел бедную замёрзшую девочку, — Даниил поморщился, решив, что сейчас ему будут читать нотацию, но Артемий лишь ободряюще улыбнулся. — На самом деле в городе много детей-сирот, которым необходимы внимание и ласка, но Клара не из их числа, как понимаешь. Так вот, все, кроме Грифа, предлагали девочке чай, куда она, выбрав удобный момент, подливала симоновский препарат. Грифу она подлила его в пиво. Затем Клара дожидалась, пока жертва скончается, мыла все чашки, уничтожала другие следы своего присутствия, ставила рядом куклу и уходила.

— И в чём смысл кукол?

Артемий пожал плечами.

— Что-то вроде ритуальных кукол-вуду. Душа покойников переносилась в эту игрушку, дабы успокоить тёмные силы, готовые наслать мор на город, — Даниил не выдержал и рассмеялся. Артемий же только слегка улыбался, касаясь рукой опухшей скулы: — Честно говоря, мне кажется, что Клара, насмотревшись фильмов ужасов, просто расставляла этих куколок для пущего эффекта.

Даниил вдруг вспомнил о своих сегодняшних знакомых, Грибочке и Ячмене.

— Знаешь, на складе за «Многогранником» двое маленьких детей шьют те самые куклы. Неужели они тоже...

— Нет, — перебил его Артемий и покачал головой. — Дети ни при чём. Они просто шили кукол, похожих на жителей города. А когда Грибочка и Ячмень возвращались в приют, Клара забирала нужных ей кукол. Теперь всё ясно?

— Вообще-то нет, — Даниилу показалось странным и немного обидным, что Артемий сам не заговорил об этом. — Зачем Клара хотела убить меня?

Артемий нахмурился и прикусил губу. С его внешностью последнее выглядело очень даже забавно.

— Честно, если бы я знал, что она решит убить тебя, то не пошёл бы к Оюну.

— Я верю, и всё-таки зачем?

— Видения, ничего больше, — они в унисон вздохнули. — Клара с чего-то решила, что ты — злой дух и помешаешь ей остановить мор.

— Замечательно, — последний раз с бесом его сравнивала Лилич, и даже странно, что они с Кларой не действовали заодно. — Но я даже не местный!

— Именно поэтому она и посчитала тебя злым духом.

Что ж, теперь с Кларой было всё более-менее ясно, однако оставалось ещё убийство Исидора... Даниил совершенно не представлял, как бы поделикатнее начать разговор, поэтому просто уселся рядом с Артемием и теперь мучительно подбирал слова. К его удивлению, Артемий заговорил первым.

— Конечно, очень интересно наблюдать, как ты усиленно думаешь, но не буду тебя мучить, — Даниил фыркнул и в то же время ободряюще погладил Артемия по бедру: — Мог бы и повыше...

И прежде чем Даниил успел возмутиться, положил ему руку на плечи и притянул к себе.

— Моего отца убил Оюн, — Артемий на некоторое время замолчал, а потом, собравшись с мыслями, продолжил: — Эта история не имеет почти никакого отношения к Кларе. Оюн и Сабуров, оказывается, уже довольно долгое время закрывали глаза на наркотики, провозимые через наш город. Мой отец, вот уж не знаю, откуда, об этом узнал и, видимо, намекнул об этом то ли Сабурову, то ли Оюну. И к Симону отец, вероятно, ходил, чтобы привлечь Каиных на свою сторону. Только вот отца после этой встречи заколол Оюн, а Каина, на их счастье, отравила Клара.

— Это Оюн тебя так? — Даниил легонько обвел припухлость на скуле.

— Да. Оказывал сопротивление при задержании.

Больше Даниилу сказать было нечего, и он просто расслаблено лежал, устроившись на плече Артемия. Казалось, он мог провести так целую вечность, однако завтра уходил поезд, и если он хотел на нём уехать, то надо было собирать вещи и покупать билет.

В столице у Даниила был дом, друзья, любимая работа, перспективы, а тут его уволили даже с должности внештатного судмедэксперта. Оставался только Артемий, но Даниил никогда, никогда, разрываясь, между работой и отношениями, не выбирал последних. Хотя за последние двенадцать дней ему много чего пришлось сделать впервые...

— Завтра поезд, — вывел его из раздумий голос Артемия. Мягкий и, Даниилу показалось, грустный. Но раз Артемий заговорил про поезд, то неужели он намекает, что ему, Даниилу, следует уехать? Это упрощало выбор, и Даниилу следовало бы быть благодарным, но почему-то он наоборот разозлился. Расставаться стало в разы обиднее и больнее.

— Да, я помню, — Даниил, помолчав немного, добавил: — Тебя теперь, наверно, ждёт стремительный карьерный рост. Места Оюна и Сабурова стали свободны...

Артемий повернулся и задумчиво посмотрел на него.

— Я тебе уже говорил однажды, что не по собственному желанию работал следователем, — сердце Даниила подозрительно забилось чаще. — И теперь, когда мой долг перед отцом исполнен, меня здесь больше ничего не держит, поэтому я хотел бы всё-таки получить медицинское образование...

Даниил слишком радостно заулыбался, но тут же сделал серьёзное лицо и заявил:

— Я как раз преподаю в одном медицинском университете... Могу помочь.

Артемий кивнул.

— Что ж, тогда, получается, я завтра уезжаю с тобой.

Даниил еле сдержался оттого, чтобы не завалить Артемия на этом треклятом диване и вытрахать из него всю душу, но вспомнил про раненную руку и сдержался.

— Тогда нам надо завтра как можно раньше купить билеты.

Артемий вдруг притянул к себе куртку и достал из кармана... два билета. Куртка и билеты тут же полетели в сторону, а сам Артемий уже через пару минут лежал на диване без штанов, но, кажется, против этого совсем не возражал...

Спустя полчаса они, как всегда, очутились на полу, и Даниил, окончательно вымотавшись за день, решил, что здесь же уснёт, всё равно ему не привыкать. Он уже почти задремал, когда Артемий прошептал ему на ухо:

— Кстати, вопрос с жильём в столице я ещё не решал...

Даниил вяло отмахнулся.

— У меня есть квартира с прекрасным диваном. Во всяком случае, уж получше этого.

— Ты собираешься заставлять меня спать на диване?

Вообще-то Даниил не собирался. Ну, может, только первое время, в качестве маленькой мести. Но Артемию об этом знать было вовсе не обязательно...


End file.
